


I'll Let You

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: "Normally he would grunt encouragement on those nights, his words gravel rough as he would tell Lance to come untouched or don’t come at all.Except, something new had happened. The expected threat wasn’t there, replaced by something so surprising, it sent Lance over the edge before he could even think. "





	I'll Let You

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr for some switchy shance!

Shiro was sitting across from him at the table, smiling at him as he ate his breakfast and chatting with Allura and being the perfect paladin all the while Lance was having thoughts. Shiro was being sweet and perfect and Lance was sitting across from him being a dirty dirty perv. 

Specifically, Lance was thinking about last night, Shiro hovering over him, Lance’s wrists bound behind his back and squished between him and the mattress. Shiro loved to tease, to edge and make Lance cry with frustration and desire and he loved it even more when Lance was helpless and at his mercy. More often than not, he got his way, Lance falling easy and compliant under his hands as Shiro fished out the ropes and bound his wrists. Just the sight of Lance, desperate and his, made Shiro just as incoherent as Lance. Normally he would grunt encouragement on those nights, his words gravel rough as he would tell Lance to  _come untouched or don’t come at all._

Except, something new had happened. The expected threat wasn’t there, replaced by something so surprising, it sent Lance over the edge before he could even think. 

_If you come right now baby, I’ll let you fuck me._

 

By the time Lance had come back to himself, Shiro had already untied his arms and was rubbing feeling back into his hands and wrists like nothing had changed. Lance thought maybe he had imagined it, but he knew he hadn’t. Shiro had said  _I’ll let you fuck me._

It was something Lance had never asked for. It wasn’t like he was unhappy with their normal arrangement, far from it. Except, the seed had been planted and it was all Lance could even think about.  _I’ll let you fuck me._

What would Shiro even look like? Calm, cool, collected Shiro, on his knees for  _Lance?_ It was a heady thought. The idea that someone like Shiro, someone so obviously always in control, would let Lance take the reins. 

“Did you mean it?” Lance blurted out, unthinking even as the others sat just inches away from them. 

Shiro blinked, mouth still open mid-sentence. He turned to stare at Lance, confusion creasing his brow.  

“Mean what?” 

Everyone at the table was looking at them, but Lance was on a mission now. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?”

Color instantly flooded Shiro’s cheeks as he realized just what Lance was talking about. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, but nothing came out beyond a stuttering sigh. 

Lance vaguely heard Pidge groan and mutter,  _this better not be a sex thing._ But the blush was so intriguing. It wasn’t like Lance had never seen Shiro blush. Lance was particularly adept at making Shiro blush, usually by terrible jokes and over the top flirting. But this was...different. 

Shiro slowly licked his lips and cleared his throat, eyes locked onto Lance like a target. 

“Yes,” he shrugged, like it didn’t matter, but everyone within a ten-mile radius could tell it did. 

There was nothing to say to that, not in the middle of breakfast with everyone around them, so Lance just nodded and smiled down at his food like he couldn’t believe it.

“It’s definitely a sex thing,” Hunk groaned.

-

Lance had hoped that they would continue the discussion that night. But being a member of Voltron meant things rarely worked out when he wanted them to. It was nearly a week later when Shiro and Lance found themselves alone again for the first time in a while, snuggled up in bed with nothing to do.

There was something suddenly embarrassing about bringing it up again. So, instead he fidgeted and kicked his feet and in general annoyed Shiro until he sighed and laughed and looked at Lance like he knew exactly what he was thinking, which he usually did.

“Lance, did you want to fuck me tonight?”

“Oh _my…_ way to just blurt it out Shiro!” Lance screeched, trying to roll away only to find Shiro had trapped him and was pulling him closer instead.

Their noses were only centimeters apart and Lance was struck by how good Shiro always looked, but especially when he laughed. Shiro should laugh more. Lance wanted to be the one to make Shiro laugh more.

It was the easiest thing in the world to lean forward and kiss him then. Normally, Shiro took control quickly, tilting Lance’s head and rolling him on to his back, so it surprised him when Shiro remained easy and gentle, letting Lance lead. Tentatively, Lance shifted closer and nearly jerked away when Shiro rolled onto his back, taking Lance with him.

Shiro grinned, reading Lance like a book once again.

“Where ya going?” He drawled, pushing two big hands up under Lance’s shirt to tickle his ribs.

Lance squirmed and huffed, pushing Shiro’s hands away so he could straighten up and kneel between his spread legs.

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asked, watching his fingers pull a string on Shiro’s briefs instead of actually looking at him.

“Lance,” Shiro huffed, his prosthetic shockingly cool against Lance’s chin as he tilted his head to force eye contact.

“I’m sure about you.”

Sometimes Shiro just said these lines, just blurted them out like they were easy and not the cheesiest, most embarrassing things in the world. But he meant them, every single time, and every single time, Lance melted.

“Yeah, okay, yes. I love you,” Lance breathed as he darted forward for a kiss.

Lance nestled himself in the cradle of Shiro’s thighs, feeling how hard he was against him through his briefs.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and rutting against each other until Shiro laughed and pushed Lance away. He smiled up at Lance, thumbing the edge of his mouth where it was swollen and bruised from Shiro’s teeth.

“Come on, fuck me, baby,” Shiro murmured, leaning up for another kiss only to blink when Lance pulled back with a smirk.

Lance leaned back onto his heels and looked at Shiro, really looked at him. His briefs were damp and tented and his fringe was plastered to his forehead a little. He looked sweaty and needy and so so tempting.

Patting Shiro on the thigh, Lance smiled and said, “On your knees.”

Shiro scrambled to comply, moving onto his knees then dropping down to his elbows without even being asked so his ass popped up into the air. Lance groaned, running one hand up the back of Shiro’s thigh and slipping it up the edge of his briefs.

Even though they had never done it like this before, Lance had always been a big fan of Shiro’s ass. Eagerly, Lance reach up and peeled Shiro’s underwear down to rest around his thighs and restrict his movement a little. Shiro laughed a little into his arm, it was a familiar tactic that Shiro used on him all the time.

Same with the way Lance was now pulling Shiro’s ass cheeks apart to lick across his hole without warning. Lance’s movements were clumsy and inexperienced, but he did his best to mimic everything Shiro had ever done to him. He sucked at Shiro’s rim, moaning as Shiro moaned. He licked deeper, slipping his tongue in as Shiro’s rim softened and accepted him.

“ _Lance,”_ Shiro gasped, a wet sob that surprised Lance out of his reverie.

Shiro was clutching the sheets, knuckles white as he fought to stay still. Lance could see how hard he was from between Shiro’s legs, his cock angry red and dripping onto the sheets below. Their half empty bottle of lube was down by Shiro’s knee, meaning Shiro had managed to fish it out from beneath their pillows while Lance was distracted.

Lance snatched it up eagerly, rubbing the bottle in between his hands to warm the lube the way Shiro did for him. Shiro still hissed when he spilled a puddle on the small of his back and trailed his fingers through it and down between Shiro’s ass cheeks.

Instinct told Lance to be carefully, to slowly run two fingers across where Shiro was damp from his spit.

“Come _on,”_ Shiro hissed, impatient as he canted his hips back in a futile attempt to force Lance to move faster.

Something about seeing Shiro desperate and begging had Lance laughing so hard he nearly fell over, bracing his free hand on Shiro’s hip to steady himself.

“What are you laughing about?” Shiro huffed, a smile on his lips as he turned to glance over his shoulder.

“Just thinking,” Lance smiled, before pressing his ring finger in all the way to the knuckle just to watch Shiro’s eyes flutter closed.

Lance made sure he was thorough, working Shiro up to three fingers slowly until Shiro was frustrated and spitting curses and Lance was biting back a smile because he just looked so good thrusting back on Lance’s fingers like that.

“Lance, I _swear,”_ Shiro snapped, and Lance knew that voice.

Even now, even in control, Lance knew that voice and the spanking it promised. He had teased Shiro enough and pulled his fingers out as quickly as he dared.

The bottle of lube had rolled down to the foot of the bed and Lance grabbed it quickly and slicked himself up. Before Shiro could complain again Lance was there, slowly pressing inside and going cross eyed from the crushing heat.

“ _Fuck,”_ Lance hissed, doing everything in his power to not slam forward and thrust mindlessly until he came.

Nothing had ever felt this way before, nothing had ever felt this good in the same way. Shiro inside of him was a treasure, something so amazing he would never give it up. But being _inside_ Shiro was…it was more then he imagined.

“Don’t hold back,” Shiro moaned, thrusting back, and that was all the incentive Lance needed.

He felt helpless as he jackrabbited his hips, humping into Shiro and doing his best to make it good while chasing his own pleasure.

It had been such a long time since they had been together, and everything about this was so new, Lance’s orgasm snuck up on him and he was spilling inside Shiro before he even realized it. Quickly he reached down, stoking Shiro hard and fast so he came into the sheets not long after.

Lance pulled out gingerly before flopping down beside Shiro on the bed. The ceiling was almost definitely spinning as they each tried to come down from their orgasms.

Sometime later, Lance was cuddled up to Shiro’s chest and half asleep when he heard Shiro hum, “We should do that more often.”


End file.
